whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheDoctorX
Messages Regarding Attack on Titan Wikia will be Removed Unread Particularly since the Administrator censors responses and apologizes for genocide. Message on Article Yeah I'm not sure what to do with that article, I'm assuming it was added because it uses Higurashi characters? But do we need it. I don't really think so… I'm gonna procrastinate on making a decision mark it as a candidate for deletion and come back to it in a few days. Sparkadillia (talk) 02:51, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Well… I guess I don't really have anything else to do this evening. What the heck! let's cut down a page Sparkadillia (talk) 02:56, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Oh boy, an edit war! I legit have no had to resolve one of those since like… 2012… #tbt Anyway, I think the best way to handle this is with my best friend "implied"; It is strongly implied that both have a crush on one another, and the story ends at that stage. ''The way I've always seen it, unless an actual confession is made in canon we can't say something is 100% sure, so it's best to cover our asses by not saying something is Definitely True if we don't have totally air tight canon to back it up. And half confessions don't count! I need the words "I've always loved you…" or something, otherwise it's still just '''strongly strongly implied.' You feel me? cool. (ps ur signature keeps appearing as code thanks to a single whitespace character at the front of it, u may want to check on the formatting on :D) Sparkadillia (talk) 03:25, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Oh no I went ahead and took care of it, I figure that's part of resolving an edit conflict so :P And yeah don't worry, most people don't even write edit summaries so this kind of thing is not that uncommon, or wasn't, when this wiki was more active. You were right to try and move it to the talk page but… alas. btw are you like…… especially active here, or anything, I have no mods or ANYONE and I basically never come here so like, if you want rollback powers or whatever lmk, I need people to keep an eye on this place for me Sparkadillia (talk) 03:38, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Great! enjoy having rollback privileges, which is basically the same as undoing edits but it's faster. According to a help page it works like this: *Clicking on the link reverts to the last edit not authored by the user concerned. An edit summary will be added automatically stating that a reversion was made, and the edit will be marked as minor. *''Only use this for reverting vandalism. It should not be used to revert an edit that you merely disagree with.'' *If between loading the User Contributions page and pressing rollback, someone else has edited or rolled back the page already, the message 'Rollback failed' ''will display with an explanation of the problem. *If the page has been created by a malicious user and nobody else has edited the page, clicking the rollback link gives the message '''Cannot revert edit; last contributor is only author of this article' ''. In this case delete the page, or replace the content with something appropriate to the page name if possible. You'll get the hang of it, it's not very complicated. have fun…but not too much fun Sparkadillia (talk) 04:13, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Did you get my posts at my discussion page? I'm still not sure if I'm doing this right o.o . Dalaios (talk) 10:51, June 18, 2016 (UTC)Dalaios I need to move this page to a new namespace but I need a title for it, can you give me one? Sparkadillia (talk) 17:47, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Ohhh I see, okay. In that case I won't move it for now, I'll just put it with the others in the Episode category and… come back to this later lol. Unless you'd like to change the layout of the episode articles yourself? Ideally I would like them to look more like album pages, with a brief header ie "This is the Xth episode of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni/Kai/etc, aired on X/X/XX", along with maybe an infobox or whatever, although I can go back in and do that myself :P Sparkadillia (talk) 19:43, June 18, 2016 (UTC) yessssss I changed the theme, it's now black-text-on-white for the first time since 2009 >8) I was sick of looking at brown, this is a little less easy on the eyes but I think we will get used to it quickly… if not I can always change it again Are you refering to the wordmark/logo in the corner? I made it with white kanji/black shadow because that's how it appears whenever it's on a non-black background eg the onikakushi cover. It just has to be so SMALL it's hard to make it adequately legible 8( Sparkadillia (talk) 14:36, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Audio files are indeed supported on Wikia! Just make sure you upload them in the right format (.ogg only). It would be pretty interesting to have that file on Hanyuu's page since her name is kind of a monster, so go ahead and add it if you like. As for romanization… I briefly skimmed what you guys were talking about, but, like, I'm gonna have to disagree with "ia" as a valid reading of イェア. It should be "yea". イェ is a common way of rendering the Chinese surname "Ye", イェア is "yea/yeah" in songs and casual Japanese internet writing, イェロー is "yellow", イェティー is "yeti", etc… If it were イエア with a big エ it would definitely be "iea", bit it's イェア which is "yea". "Ia" isn't really even an option here, even thought it's a small ェ you can't just skip over it… ハィ=リューン・イェアソムール・ジェダ is ''Hai=Ryuun Yeasomuuru Jeda, although we use macrons here so that's Hai=Ryūn Yeasomūru Jeda (I forget slash don't care what the = should be so). I would also disagree with your decision that Horie Yui says "ie" instead of "ye", you can't… really determine that from just audio, "ie" and "ye" are pronounced pretty much exactly the same so you it's impossible to tell which way she's saying it from audio. Sparkadillia (talk) 17:42, September 24, 2016 (UTC) If you click the link I sent you it explains how to upload sound files. It's the same as uploading an image, you just have to make sure the file type is correct. I honestly didn't know we could do that until we asked so thanks for indirectly teaching me that lol I did listen to the recording you're talking about. I'm telling you what it "sounds" like to you doesn't matter. Japanese is significantly more consistent with translating written letters to sound than English. The only "Throat-Warbler Mangrove" scenario would be with kanji. Kana is always pronounced the same way, that's the point of having a phonetic alphabet. What I'm trying to say is it doesn't matter how you think the katakana should be transliterated, there are already established rules for romanization. Please see this chart , this website , this website , this awful plain text chart, etc, etc, all of which I found in Google in about two seconds by searching "katakana イェ". "ye" is already an accepted romanization of イェ. I do not see the point in trying to come up with something else. Also, I said this earlier but I'm going to say it again, you can''not'' just skip the ェ and make it "ia". It literally doesn't work like that. Japanese is NOT like English where you can just skip over letters. イア and イェア are two very different things and must be romanized accordingly. If you are for some reason you just plain don't believe me, I can ask one of the Japanese professors at my school how it should be romanized, but I'm telling you, it will be "yea" or "iea". I would honestly accepted "iea" at this point. It's non-standard and I wouldn't be super happy about it, but it's miles better than "ia", which is both incorrect and unacceptable. I'm sorry if my tone is a little bit… short, it's 1:00am and I have a long day of studying ahead of me tomorrow so I am capital-T Tired. Sparkadillia (talk) 06:10, September 25, 2016 (UTC) hi on this wiki we use modified hepburn which romanizes イェ as ye thanks for your time Sparkadillia (talk) 19:20, September 27, 2016 (UTC) I honestly can't believe I forgot we use Hepburn on here. It's what gives us all those annoying macrons… clearly it's been a long time since I've come here ._. Sparkadillia (talk) 19:27, September 27, 2016 (UTC)